Snippets of Life
by Raelindolin
Summary: Small One Shots, inspired by Naruto characters and songs!
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naturo or Naruto Shippuden. I do not own any of the songs used in this blurb…well, I mean… I own the right to listen to them, since I purchased the CDs…

I found this idea when pursuing through **I-Heart-Hakate-Kakashi's** amazing Naruto Fan Fiction… I have wanted to get in to writing Fan Fiction for a while, but I lack the ideas needed to completely formulate a full story. So after reading, I decided that a Naruto Shuffle for my favorite characters would be an excellent way of finding things to write about!

**I-Heart-Hakate-Kakashi's**idea came from **Midnight Memories**, so credit to where it's due!

Each Chapter will reflect a different pairing…or individual…or a group. So, basically, I listen to a song, write a blurb about the song and the pairing/individual/group I've chosen…push shuffle, do it again…repeat until I have 10, then post them.

I plan on doing the following:

Kiba/Hinata

Shikamaru/Temari

Choji/Ino

Sand Siblings

Team Asuma

Team Kurenai

Team Kakashi

Team Guy

Asume (Fan character? My vision of Asuma and Kurenai's baby.)

I'm open to suggestions!

**Read, Review, and Dance a little!**

Heiwa Ya'll!

-Raelindolin


	2. Hinata & Kiba

**Chapter 1: Kiba/Hinata**

**I Won't Back Down – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

Some would call her shy, timid, and a quiet girl. This used to be true…at times it still was. But since that day, the day she had broken her silence and told the yellow-haired boy, she had found the confidence he had been telling her she had. She became stronger, became more confident, after all she had put her heart on the line…and he didn't even acknowledge her afterwards.

It turned out that what she had needed all this time was to push the words out, to tell the yellow-haired boy her feelings…once that was off her chest, she felt the relief. She no longer needed the yellow-haired boy; he wouldn't look at her anyway. It was time to move on. It was time to get what she needed, to find the love that had been staring her in the face all these years.

Putting on her confident face, Hinata practically pounced her fellow teammate as she approached the area of recovery. He blinked as the lavender-eyed girl stepped nearly toe-to-toe to him… "...Hey… Hinata…what's up…?"

She stood in front of him, staring deeply into his fierce and wild eyes, "Kiba-kun…"

"Hmm?" The boy looked at her, tilting his head to the side.

Hinata shifted her footing just a bit, and leaned forward, kissing the wild boy.

**Patience – Guns N' Roses**

Kiba sat silently on wall outlining the Hyuuga Compound…waiting, watching. It was like clockwork, Hinata always came out the same time everyday…he would drop down beside her as she walked out of the gates of the compound and together they would walk through town with Akamaru in tow. The three would eventually happen upon Shino…under the same tree, at the same time…everyday. And every day he would be the Kiba the group knew…the loud, brash Kiba. He would pick a fight with Shino, walk backwards and run in to something, and find anything else…ANYTHING…that would make her smile. He couldn't tell her how he felt, he cared about her too much to break her heart to pieces by telling her that Naruto would never see her the way that he did.

Kiba sighed, waiting quietly, watching the door to her bedroom. He would be patient. He would wait for her to see things his way. Like clockwork, Hinata's door opened, he could smell the cinnamon buns and flowers, he could smell Hinata… _Patience…_

Like clockwork, she passed through the gate of the compound. Kiba sighed again, standing, ready to jump down…until he saw her stop in her tracks. His eyes followed her gaze to the yellow-haired dick that he hated in moments like these.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers in the adorable way she always does. She took a step toward Naturo, "N-n-naruto-kun?"

The yellow-haired dick kept walking away, not even noticing the angelic voice on the wind. Kiba sighed as he dropped down next to her, "Morning Hinata…" _Patience…_

**All Around Me – Flyleaf**

It was the morning after the battle; the pain…the pain was unbearable. She moved slowly, inching her way up from the ground. Her arms shook under her weight. Slowly she moved until she was able to sit upright, holding her head she tried to remember, but…she couldn't remember the end of the battle, couldn't remember who she had seen fallen. Tears dripped down her bloodied cheeks, and she summoned the last of her chakra, "Byakugan!"

_Neji-niisan? Kiba-kun? … _Tears dripped down her cheeks, "I'm…I'm alone…" She paused, _Concentrate Hinata…concentrate…_

Her eyes focused; eventually she found Neji and Shino…but Kiba and Akamaru… The tears came quicker, "Neji-niisan?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama…are you okay?"

"Kiba-kun…Neji…w-w-where is Kiba-kun?"

The Hyuugas began searching for him, until finally Neji jerked up, "He's here Hinata! He's alive!" The heiress sobbed and made her way to the mangled Inuzuka, who simply smiled at her.

"Hinata…I love-you…Hinata..." He managed the whisper as she lifted his head on to her lap. She smiled, and stroked his cheek.

**Photograph – Nickelback**

Hinata sat quietly with her legs folded under her, her hands flipped through a tattered old photo album. She smiled to herself; there were a lot of memories in these pages. Photographs of Neji, Otosan, and herself… pictures of her mother… She turned another page… there was a photograph here from her first day at the academy, another the team portrait of Squad 8 that Kurenai-Sensei had forced the reluctant Genin to take… Hinata smiled a bit wider, rubbing a finger over the picture.

Kiba had thrown a fit that day, Shino made a silent protest…she had simply smiled at Kurenai-Sensei, blushing at the thought of a photograph. She missed those day…not that the ones now were bad or anything…but she sometimes wish she could go back and relive them, if only for a minute. The days of chasing Naruto, the days of missions, the days when Kurenai was still her sensei… She sighed lightly, and smiled.

There were memories strewn all throughout the photo album, pictures of friends, of family.

Photographs of Asume (Kurenai and Asuma's Daughter), dates with Kiba, shopping with the other Kunoichi, Neji's Wedding… the night Kiba proposed, the night of the Wedding, the birth of their first child. Hinata smiled, perhaps on second thought, she rather enjoyed where things were now. A small hand came to rest on her leg, "Mama?"

**The Winner Takes it All – ABBA**

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She fidgeted with her fingers a bit as she approached the boy she had confessed her love to only days before.

"Hmm? Oh, hey…Hinata." He smiled at her, in his usual goof way.

"Um…did you…I mean, by chance did you—" She stopped, looking away a moment, "Thank you for saving the village…"

He laughed, "I should be thanking you! You reminded me how important all my friends in the village are!"

"NARUTO!" The boy cringed as Sakura stomped to him and snatched him away.

"Bye Hinata!" He yelled as she dragged him off, "Sakura-chan…"

A tear dripped down Hinata's cheek as she walked off toward the forest outside the damaged town. Only minutes later, Kiba followed, "Hinata? You okay?"

She shook her head at the fanged boy, "No…"

"He doesn't deserve you. You know that right?"

She was silent a moment, "Kiba-kun..? Why won't he look at me?"

"It's hard to see someone if you're too busy staring at someone else." He grabbed her shoulders gently, "It's hard to open your eyes if you are blinded by someone else."

"I…Kiba-kun…" She looked down a moment, collecting her thoughts.

He snatched her chin in his hand, lifting her face up until her eyes met his. She smiled, wiping a stray tear from her eyes, "I'm not going to cry for him anymore…"

**The Animal Song – Savage Garden**

He knew she had been stressed out a lot the last few days, expecting too much from her, like they did daily. She was the Hyuuga heiress, but sometimes that's all her family saw her as…not as a person. It was early that morning when he opened the door to her bedroom. She was sitting at the mirror brushing her hair. He watched her a minute before moving to stand behind her, "Morning Hinata."

She smiled, "Morning Kiba-kun."

"Plans today?"

"Not really…Father wants me to watch Hanabi's training session."

He smiled, "Come on, you're coming with me." The Inuzuka grabbed the Heiress' hand and pulled her outside.

They made their way to the forest, and once there began leaping and bounding through the trees. Hinata smiled, enjoying the feel of the breeze, enjoying the feeling of Kiba's hand wrapped around hers, enjoying the sights. Kiba slowly brought them to a stop, "We're going to spend the whole day out here, just you and me…."

She smiled, moving to place herself into Kiba's arms, "I'd like that…"

Kiba grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaped into the down to the floor of the forest…

**Lights – Journey**

This was his first mission since they had gotten married, the first time he'd been without her in months. He stared at Konoha as he began walking away with his new squad of Genin. He was sure that this would be an eventful mission, one that they would remember for the rest of their lives. He knew he needed to focus on his Genin, but his heart was still at home. If they completed this mission fast he could get back to her. He sighed, looking over his misfit Genin.

He wasn't going to be home anytime soon. The Inuzuka had a lot to teach these Shinobi. His mind shot back to his young bride, who was no doubt sitting in their new home with little Asume. He smiled thinking about how the Hyuuga had taken a liking to their sensei's little girl…she had been teaching her since she was old enough to walk…that is, when Shikamaru didn't have her.

He wanted to be with them, to hold Hinata in his arms, to smile in silence as Asume makes a break through, to - He sighed, he had his Genin three, but…he was lonely. He wanted to be at home.

**I Knew I Love You – Savage Garden**

Kiba returned home after a rather lengthy mission with his Genin. He opened the door to their home, stretching as he announced himself, "Hinata! I'm home!"

There was a small rustling from the back bedroom they had been using as storage these past few months. "Kiba?"

"..Who else would I be?"

She slowly made her way out of the room, smiling at the fang toothed man, "Kiba…" She walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I have a surprise for you." She took his hand and led him to the back bedroom.

Inside, Kurenai and Shino were putting together something made of wood, while little Asume was painting pictures of teddy bears and flowers on the walls. "H-Hinata?"

"What do you think of the nursery?" She smiled at him, taking his hands.

"Holy Shi-."

Tsunade slowly lifted a screaming infant into the Inuzuka's arms, "Congratulations, Kiba, Hinata… It's a girl."

Kiba moved to Hinata, holding the baby so she could see her… "I…I didn't think it was possible, but…"

"You love her more than you've ever loved anything? Tell me about it…" Hinata smiled at him, slowly putting her finger in the infant's hand… "She's gorgeous...papa.."

"Papa…Holy Shi-"

**Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger – Daft Punk**

Kiba smiled at his young kunoichi squad mate. This training session was all about her. Kurenai-Sensei had asked the two male Genin to help the young Hyuuga build more confidence and to help her learn to improve her techniques. Hinata was standing in front of him, with her usual blush and finger fidgets. Kiba and Shino leapt into the trees around the kunoichi.

The two began throwing kunai at Hinata. She moved with ease, blocking each of the kunai in the most graceful display of taijutsu that her two male squad mates had ever seen. The next phase of the attack, the two boys would attack her with all their strength. For the most part, the Hyuuga dodged their attacks, but failed to produce any attacks of her own. As the training session was beginning to draw to a close, Kiba dropped down behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata jumped, spinning and trusted a gentle fist into the young Inuzuka's chest. He staggered backward, "K-K—Kiba-kun? Kiba-kun?" She lurched forward and grabbed his arm.

"You're…a lot stronger." He smiled, a bit of blood dripping from his mouth.

"KIBA? Shino! Help me get him back to the village."

Time is Running Out – Muse

Kiba stared at her as she sat underneath the tree where they always met Shino before missions…but the bug man was late. He loved that girl, needed that girl… He knew she didn't know, but she was slowly killing him. He ached for her, he longed for her, but she didn't see him. She only saw Naruto. Even though he'd been gone for the past two years, she still ached for him. She couldn't see Kiba…just like Naruto couldn't see her.

He sighed; it was a rather tiring experience. He had tried forgetting about her, about helping her get the blond kid when he returned..but he couldn't bear to lose her. He loved her. He needed her.

She shifted a bit against the tree, her long hair falling behind her shoulder slightly. She was gorgeous… Kiba sighed, _I'm going to tell her… I'm not going to stand back and watch anymore._ He stepped toward her, "H-"

"Kiba-kun? Do you think Naruto-kun will be home soon?"

She was killing him slowly… but he couldn't stop loving her. He knew someday she would be his. He wouldn't let her chase Naruto forever…but today? "Hinata…I…" He sighed, "I'm sure he'll be home before you know it."


End file.
